


(I Just) Died In Your Arms Tonight

by mooninvenus



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, M/M, eddie is a ball of fury, like richie doesn’t know how to flirt besides messing with eddie, poor oblivious eddie being unaware of richie’s flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooninvenus/pseuds/mooninvenus
Summary: Eddie suddenly froze. These were definitely not Stan’s shoulders, or Stan’s hair, or Stan’s shirt. These were broad, strong shoulders, a head full of unruly dark curls, and a shirt with some hawaiian print on it.With a strong blush on his cheeks, Eddie started disentangling his arms and legs from the stranger’s body and lowering himself back on the ground. “God. I’m really sorry, um, I thought you were my friend Stanley... He was here a moment ago and...” Eddie stopped himself from rambling, feeling embarassed and very aware that he had just jumped on a stranger’s back in front of everyone.But the thing is, this guy, whoever he was, had not even hesitated to hold him up by his thighs (with very little difficulty, one may add), had not even questioned why this random boy was suddenly jumping and climbing into his back. And once Eddie had taken a clear look at this guy’s face, and stared at his goofy smile and into those bright eyes that were behind a pair of ridiculously big glasses, he kind of wanted to climb back on his arms again.or “I mistook you for my best friend and jumped on your back in public and now I’m embarassed” au
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	(I Just) Died In Your Arms Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know what this is but i hope you enjoy x

Eddie opened the window of his room and felt the cold breeze on his skin. First day of uni and he wanted to go home already, but at least he held on to the fact that Stan was there with him. He was the only thing that kept him from running back to Derry, which would end up making him miserable again. For some reason Eddie couldn’t help but feel homesick anyway. He took a deep breath and tried really hard not to think about his mom.

“My dear friend Eduardo!” Stanley came proclaiming into the room. “We’ve been here for a week and you’ve only left to go for food”. Yes, Eddie knew that, but to be fair, he was terrified of going farther. “Let’s go for a walk before class starts, I’ll show you what you’ve been missing”

“Stan, it’s fine, don’t go all tour guide on me, it’s only been a week.” Eddie agreed to go out anyway, he knew he couldn’t hide away on his dorm forever, even if he wanted to.

The campus was enormous and, Eddie had to admit, pretty nice. There was this huge park that connected the dorms with the main university building, and you could see people lying around on the grass, enjoying the sun. “See?” Stanley asked, “Not that bad, huh?”. With the sun warmly hitting his face and looking at Stan smile, Eddie started to feel better, maybe this wasn’t going to be that bad after all.

“C’mon Eds I’ll race you to the building, God knows you need some serotonin and exercise after lying on your bed for a whole week.” To which Eddie could only respond with “How dare you?” and “I’ll beat you anyway”.

The two boys started running and Eddie felt like they were kids again, racing through the town to see who would get home faster. This campus looked like a forest, and that made him think even more about Derry. He got completely lost in his thoughts until he realized that Stan had stopped running and was instead walking a few feet in front of him.

Eddie smiled and decided to run and jump into his back to startle him. “Catching your breath, old man?”

Eddie suddenly froze. These were definitely not Stan’s shoulders, or Stan’s hair, or Stan’s shirt. These were broad, strong shoulders, a head full of unruly dark curls, and a shirt with some hawaiian print on it.

With a strong blush on his cheeks, Eddie started disentangling his arms and legs from the stranger’s body and lowering himself back on the ground. “God. I’m really sorry, um, I thought you were my friend Stanley... He was here a moment ago and...” Eddie stopped himself from rambling, feeling embarassed and very aware that he had just jumped on a stranger’s back in front of everyone.

But the thing is, this guy, whoever he was, had not even hesitated to hold him up by his thighs (with very little difficulty, one may add), had not even questioned why this random boy was suddenly jumping and climbing into his back. And once Eddie had taken a clear look at this guy’s face and stared at his goofy smile and into those bright eyes that were behind a pair of ridiculously big glasses, he kind of wanted to climb back on his arms again.

The stranger’s voice shook him out of his thoughts. “Hey, no problem, I’m always up for carrying cute boys on my back.” Eddie tried really hard not to blush at that. “Besides, you’re really small and light so, very easy to hold up.” The guy winked, but suddenly a flash of anger ran through Eddie’s body. He despised when people made fun of his size.

“I’m average height.” He replied with a stern look.

“Yeah, for like, a Gremlin.” The guy said with a smile, looking entertained just from watching how Eddie got progressively angrier. Who was this fucking guy? And why was he being so rude anyway?

“Ok, well this Gremlin has better things to do than hear you talk trash all day. Asshole.” Eddie spun around on his heels and started walking towards the opposite direction, to where his class was. He could still hear the guy’s voice from behind him while he walked, “I’m Richie, by the way. You can jump on my back again anytime.”

 _And you can catch these fists anytime too_ , Eddie thought to himself while he made his way to the building, where Stan was waiting for him with a curious look on his face.


End file.
